Ash Clones
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash catches Mewtwo and the clones first movie few changes to Anime


**Ash's master journey**

**Movie 1**

Our story begins in the heart of the battle of the cloned Pokemon created by Mewtwo and the natural born pokemon. Mewtwo and Mew were fighting using their psychic powers.

Ash watched in horror as the pokemon fought using their bodies. He saw his Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard wrestle and fight their cloned counter parts while Pikachu refused to battle.

Ash saw the cloned and natural Pokemon laying in heaps. They had used all of their energy in fighting. Which was pointless as neither side actually got the victory. Ash wanted to cry and when the cloned Pikachu slapped and forced Ash's Pikachu down to the ground he did start to weep.

Ash also saw Mew and Mewtwo gathering all their psychic power. However Ash was going to try and stop the Pokemon himself. Mew and Mewtwo had their energy brimming and they launched the energy just as Ash ran out.

''STOP!'' Ash yelled out. The beams of energy was launched. They engulfed Ash. The results was horrific. All the Pokemon then saw Ash fall to his knees.

Then he started to turn to stone. The beams of energy had killed him. Pikachu ignored the battle it ran to it's trainer. It began using electric shocks hoping to awake Ash.

Pikachu expended all of it's electricity. Then when it finaly ran out of power it just sent sparks around itself. Pikachu began to cry. The strangest thing was the cloned Dewgong cried then the cloned Gyarados and it went on until all the Pokemon even the natural ones particularly Ash's Bulbasaur, Squirtle and even Charizard cried over him.

Mew and Mewtwo stopped their battling. Both puzzled at Ash's actions. Mewtwo was the most puzzled he assumed all humans were bad due to his time with Giovanni.

''I have never met a human that cares for all pokemon. These people are good trainers to. But this boy he sacrificed himself for the Pokemon.'' Mewtwo said around. The tears poured into Ash. This is also where the legend from the harbour master from the town across the sea came true.

The tears of all the pokemon went and Ash was surrounded by a bright blue light. He then started to come back to life. Ash then awoke hazy and Pikachu ran to hug it's trainer. Ash hugged Pikachu back nearly crying due to the loyalty.

Mewtwo floated down to Ash. All the clones went close to him too. The natural pokemon saw Ash's devotion so they could attack if the clones tried anything.

Ash sat on the stadium ground. Mewtwo and Ash had a long stare at each other. Mewtwo had found a great respect for Ash. Ash also knew the power Mewtwo possessed.

''Ash I don't know what to say. No human has ever sacrificed themselves for Pokemon before. I am speechless as to how you could save any Pokemon.'' Mewtwo was saying to the trainer.

''Well all Pokemon do have a right to live and that is if they were born or created. Besides all Pokemon need to find their place in the world. My job as a trainer is to raise Pokemon the best I can.'' Ash said back too Mewtwo.

''Well that is why I have an offer for you.'' Mewtwo said to Ash. Ash was stunned that the Pokemon who a short time ago wanted to kill all humans.

''Well my clones here need a trainer they can't roam the wild. If Giovanni ever found them it would be a disaster. He would do many experiments to try and find out more about cloning and worse would try it on many more Pokemon.'' Mewtwo said worridly at the end and kind of indicating what he wanted.

''Well I don't know why you would trust me.'' Ash said to the psychic type.

''Because your selfless actions made me realise you would be an ideal trainer for them. Plus I want to see how they work with your team. These aren't the only Pokemon here.'' Mewtwo said to Ash.

''Come I must show you.'' Mewtwo said using psychic power to move himself and Ash. Mewtwo bought him to a room with three doors Ash noticed the Dragonite who delivered his invitation and a Fearow. Mewtwo used his powers once more and took the camera off Fearow.

''I used these to find the best trainers. Let them join you too.'' Mewtwo told Ash. Ash was more than happy.

''Well these two and the clones are welcome to my team.'' Ash said to the psychic type.

Ash pulled packs of pokeball's from his backpack. Dragonite was the first to tap on one pokeball Dragonite didn't put up a fight it was happy to join Ash. Then Ash tapped one to Fearow who again stayed in the pokeball and was on Ash's team. Ash didn't realise Oak got notices.

''Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a new Pokemon.'' Oak's computer said. Oak clicked the message. Oak's mouth hung open with Dragonite.

''Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a new Pokemon.'' Oak heard again. This time when he checked Oak saw a Fearow. Oak would have Ash call him soon.

Ash and Mewtwo were back with the cloned Pokemon and the trainers. Mewtwo would have to get all of the trainers back to the main land. Ash told Mewtwo about his home town.

Corey, Neesha and Fergus then recalled their Pokemon. Mewtwo sent the other three trainers back to the port town from which they journeyed to New Island.

Mewtwo took Ash, Brock and Misty too the outskirts of Pallet town. Ash then noticed all the cloned Pokemon around the route. Ash then guided them to Oak's lab.

The professor was outside feeding the Pokemon. Ash's Fearow was flying around the garden with other flying types.

''My boy what happened I saw a Dragonite and Fearow on your team.'' Oak said to Ash while holding pokemon food. Ash's Krabby was in a pool too. It got excited at the sight of Ash.

''Well Mewtwo here was cloned from Mew by Giovanni and he then cloned these Pokemon and had Fearow and Dragonite too from somewhere.'' Ash told Oak. Oak was stunned at the story.

''So these are going to join you right?'' Oak asked the young trainer. Ash nodded and then explained how Mewtwo could also talk.

Oak went to his lab and got some spare pokeball's for Ash. Ash took the pokeball's greatfully. Ash walked to the cloned pokemon. They all looked at Ash.

Ash also sent his Dragonite and Pidgeotto out too. Ash introduced Pidgeotto to the new Pokemon. Ash then began to capture the cloned Pokemon. Ash then walked into the lab where his pokeball's containing the clones were filling Oak's transfer pads.

Ash gathered the Pokeball's and tossed them into the air. The cloned Pokemon emerged to join Ash's other pokemon at the lab. All the pokemon were mixing well even the Gyarados which surprised Ash and Oak as they knew Gyarados had a fierce reputation.

''Well I am last.'' Mewtwo said to Ash. Ash held a Pokeball to the psychic type who tapped it and went inside with no struggle. Ash then went to see all his team playing.

''Ash what about Haunter and Primeape?'' Brock asked him. Ash realised the two Pokemon would be very strong by now.

''Yeah plus a ghost and fighting type would add more mixture to my team.'' Ash said back. Oak pulled him to one side.

''I hope you plan on rotating these Pokemon as they seem very strong. Plus adding a psychic type could benefit your team drastically.'' Oak told Ash not unfairly.

Ash then decided to go off. Ash also knew he needed a few more types like electric, ground, ice, fighting, rock, psychic, and poison. Ash then realised he could add more grass, fire and water types too.

Ash and his friends made plans to set out the next day and start the journey to Saffron city for Haunter. Ash still had months before the league. Now Ash could really train hard.

''I want to give some of the new Pokemon a chance.'' Ash said to his Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto and Charizard. However the rest of the day would be spent training.

Ash's Pidgeotto was jealous of the cloned Pidgeot. However Ash promised to train it more too.


End file.
